Naruto kyuubi early exposure
by Was never us
Summary: What if Naruto met the kyuubi when he was 5 years old and got trained by him? Not only that but Naruto is not an idiot like he usually is, although he can act like it some times it is just a mask that is hiding the real him. With the kyuubi teaching him three years prior to entering the academy he wont be the dead last of the class like usual. Bad ass naruto/ strong naruto
1. First meeting

Hello everyone! My name is keanu, an anime lover just like you guys! I just started reading fanfiction a week ago and then a brilliant idea came to my head. Why not make my own? All the ones I have read so far have been so good that I don't think that I will be able to write as good as them but that isn't going to stop me from writing this story. None of this has been planned out so if it seems kinda.. well "not well planned", that is because it isn't. I most likely going to be writing each chapter in one sitting when I feel like it. I really don't know but we will see. Now lets get on to the story!

"Hello" -Speaking

'Fucking pleb who do you think you're talking to' - thinking

" **I can hear your thoughts you piece of shit author" -** bijuu speaking

' **Idgaf!'** \- bijuu thinking

 **[Just start it already...]** \- jutsu

 _Fine..._ \- Time Skips

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Meeting

"Ughhhh my head..." Naruto said sitting up as he held the back of his head. Looking around the place was a mess, moss growing all over the walls not to mentions the floor was at least an inch thick high with water.

" **It's About time you woke up Kit"** said the fox menacingly staring at his jailor.

Turning his head towards the voice Naruto just stood up and yawned before locking eyes with the fox. "Oh... yo" he said lazily pulling his hand up like a certain someone he was going to meet later on.

' **Huh? Thats its? He is standing face to face with the most powerful force in the world and all I get is a yo?'** the fox thought super pissed at the fact that the boy acted so calmly. " **Yo...? YO!? What do you mean yo you disgusting human? Your facing the strongest bijuu in the world and all I get is a yo!? I could evaporate you in less than a second and make your existence disappear forever!"**

Naruto now was picking his ear for ear wax when he said "Sorry what was that?".

That pissed the fox off to no extent. **"Listen here you little brat when I get out of here I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** the bijuu screamed trying to grab Naruto through his cell.

"Ya ta da ta da" making his hand look like a duck mouth lowering and closing his thumb at every vowel. "I really don't care, I know who you are and where we are. First we're in my mind right now which definitely needs a makeover, this place looks like shit..." he stared at the fox in which the fox was certain he was blaming it for the way it looked. "Also I know you're here because I am a jinchuuriki. Now that we got that cleared up let's start over again; Hi my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, wanna be friends?" Naruto said throwing one of his signature smiles towards the fox.

" **Hell no"** the fox said mentally smirking thinking he won whatever struggle for power he thought had started. ' **Stupid humans thinking he can fool I? The Magnificent Kyuubi?. I'm not falling for it you insignificant life forms!** '.

"Well suit yourself" Naruto said as a door appeared out of thin air behind him shrugging then started walking towards it.

Just as he was about to open the door the fox said " **Huh? W-Wait!..."** a few seconds passed and the fox made up his mind. " **Human how about I make you the strongest man alive?"** the fox mentally smirking. **'I won! No one could resist an offer to be trained by the strongest being alive! I will slowly gain his trust then backstab him and be free."**

Out of nowhere the fox heard a girl yell **'SHANNARO!'** the fox was sweating beads.

' **What the hell is going on?'** the fox thought he was going crazy

"No thanks, I don't want your help unless you're being sincere" Naruto said stepping halfway through the door.

' **Where did that voice come from?'** The fox still confused making him go into deep thought. At the last second he snapped out and quickly yelled " **OK OK WAIT i'm sorry** " this made Naruto back a little bit out of the doorway 1/4 of his body still inside the light. **"Come and talk to me"** It had been so long since he had talked to someone. It has been 5 years since his last interaction with anything. Whether it be human or a magic 8 ball he didn't care, he needed this.

Smiling Naruto said "finally come around huh?" now fully stepped out of the door walking closer to the cage and sat just out of reach of the foxes reach. "So, um?" the boy said not knowing what to call the fox. "Uh fox-san, how are you doing?" It was more of a rhetorical question since he knew the answer. Being stuck in confined solitary for days was bad, he could only imagine how it feel to be stuck in it for years.

" **oh thanks you for asking..."** the fox said with an indifferent look on his face then suddenly the fox snapped **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL RIGHT NOW BAKA?".**

Naruto couldn't hold it in, what started from simple laughter transformed into the point where Naruto's face looked like the crying emoji. Visual tick marks were forming on the fox's face at that point and Naruto had stopped laughing. " *long gasp for air* Ahhhhh gomen that was just hilarious though" he said still holding his gut, stretching every few seconds due to cramps. With a serious face Naruto asked " so is that offer of training still available?".

The fox was pissed but looking at Naruto's face reminded him of all the horrible things the kid had to suffer due to his actions. From what he seen through the boy's eyes he couldn't tell who the real demons were. Naruto noticed the sadness in his eyes but chose to ignored it. **"Yes kit my offer to train you will stand forever no matter what you do..."** the fox said not able to make eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto noticing that he didn't want to talk about it just said "Alright! When do we start fox-sensei?"

" **Kit I have a name"** the fox said

"What is it?" naruto asked paying full attention to the fox

" **The names Kurama kit, but from now on you will call me Kurama-sama"** the fox said puffing his chest out as he finally was going to get back at this brat.

"Ok kura-chan!" Naruto said running towards the exit

" **You better show me some respect me or I ain't teaching you squat kit!"** kurama yelled feeling a little giddy from the new adventure he was about to partake in.

"In your dreams Kura-chan!" Naruto said pulling the backside of his pants down flashing his butt cheeks at Kurama. Before he could respond Naruto was already through the door and waking up in the real world.

' **This is going to be very interesting...'** Kurama thought smirking thinking about all the pain he was going to inflict on the kid. **'Don't worry kushina, bigger brat(he was thinking about minato) i'll take care of him...'** kurama reminisced sporting a smile before he turned to see what naruto was doing. " **OI IDIOT THAT MILK IS A MONTH PAST ITS EXPIRATION DATE".**

"Relax Kura-chan when you freeze the milk it increases the expiration date" Naruto said taking a swig from the milk carton.

" **BAKA NOW YOUR GONNA BE SICK! HOW AM I GOING TO TRAIN YOU WHEN YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHIT EVERY 5 MINUTES"** kurama ambushed the 5 year old Naruto into submission. **'Oh boy'** the fox said feeling like he had a migraine.

This is just the beginning

* * *

A/N: Hey guys if you're still here thank you for taking you time to read this my garbage. I didn't use a wider variety of words/transitions because i'm lazy. Also this was written in about 30 minutes so please tear me a new one with all the grammatical errors or badly phrased sentences. I really need it as I have my english midterm coming up soon.

I see a lot of authors do this so i'm going to ask you guys what would you want to see in this stories future? Romance? Naruto leave the leaf and become some badass missing-nin? Sasuke isn't an ass? Let me know and if it does go with my initial thought I might maybe nah probably not put it in the story. Peace out, I need to play some league of legends #OneTrickYasMain #ImTotallyNotBronze #maybe...

Dueces


	2. Showing off

Hey guys i'm back again with a another chapter, I literally couldn't sleep so I ended up staying up and making another chapter. R.I.P my body for midterms today zzzzzzzzz but whatever, i'll try my best. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"You ready to fail midterm later today" -Speaking

'Yeah definitely' - thinking

" **Did you study at all?" -** bijuu speaking

' **I mean I started writing a fanfiction story if that counts'** \- bijuu thinking

 **[Your an idiot]** \- jutsu

 _I know..._ \- Time Skips

* * *

Previously...

"Relax Kura-chan when you freeze the milk it increases the expiration date" Naruto said taking a swig from the milk carton.

" **BAKA NOW YOUR GONNA BE SICK! HOW AM I GOING TO TRAIN YOU WHEN YOU NEED TO TAKE A SHIT EVERY 5 MINUTES"** kurama ambushed the 5 year old Naruto into submission. **'Oh boy'** the fox said feeling like he had a migraine.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Exponential Growth

 _Once Naruto recuperated from the milk..._

" **Ok kit today is marks the start of your training to become a ninja. We could have started earlier but you just had to drink the milk..."** Kurama reminded Naruto for what felt like the thousandth time in the last few days.

'God if this is what parents are like i'd rather live like this' Naruto thought half serious but also grateful towards Kurama for giving him a feeling he never felt before. "Hey it wasn't my fault that the fridge wasn't doing its job" Naruto said following by a shrug trying to hold back his laughter. 'In a few seconds he is going to yell at me. In 3, 2, 1'

Just like he predicted when he got to one Kurama yelled at him. **"YOU'RE BLAMING THE FRIDGE? You know what never mind, let's get started with your training"** the fox said caressing the bridge of his nose. Naruto loved that about the fox, no matter how stupid the remark he made or how pissed he made him the fox would shrug it off. He finally felt wanted... **"ok kit here's your training regimen for the next few weeks, after I deem you can sufficiently complete these easily I will increase its difficulty"** Kurama said pulling out a scroll from who knows where.

 **Daily Regimen:**

 **6:00 - Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast(NO RAMEN)**

 **7:00 - 5 laps around village (paced so you only need to stop 2-3 times)**

 **Interval training:**

 **-20 pushups**

 **-20 situps**

 **-20 squats**

 **Repeat until 8:15 then take a 15 minute break**

 **8:30 - General Education(Math, writing, History)**

 **11:00 - Basic Taijutsu**

 **12:00 - Lunch(Ramen)**

 **13:00 - Target practice with kunais/shurikens**

 **14:00 - Free time**

 **17:00 - Basic Kenjutsu**

 **18:00 - basic chakra exercises**

 **19:00 - Calligraphy (building into Fuinjutsu)**

 **20:00 - Dinner**

 **21:00 - extra studies**

 **22:00 - Sleep**

'Ok it's 6:30 right now and I have done everything but eaten. A cup of ramen should do! Or three...' naruto thought drooling at the thought of ramen.

" **Uh-uh-uh no ramen, read the regimen. You are poorly malnourished because all you eat is ramen, in your free time go and buy some vegetables"** Kurama said with some worry for the boy. **'Poor kid, you can literally see his rib cage, I wouldn't be surprised if he weighed less that 21 kgs. No wonder he is basically 3 feet tall!'**.

'Ha this is going to be easy, 5 laps around the village? Then all I have to do is interval basic workouts? Time to show this fox up!' naruto thought while finishing his breakfast.

 **[Dākushīru gijutsu: Jūryoku seigyo]**

As Naruto was getting ready, packing a bag full of his tools and getting his clothing on his body suddenly felt heavy. "Kurama what's going on!?" Naruto said panicking from the sudden increase of weight on his body or so he thought.

" **Don't worry kit, since you thought this was going to be 'so easy' i'm going to increase the difficulty already. I've increased the amount of gravity on your body by 2X so you should feel two times heavier than normal"** Kurama finished smirking at finally getting back at him.

Naruto hearing this slowed his breathing and said "Maybe next time you should me before you do something like that, I mean what if I broke a bone or something then I would have to recover and it would take even longer to start my training".

' **Mmmm he has a point'** the fox admitted. **"Alright I will warn you next time if there is a next time"** Kurama said gaining a nod from Naruto.

Naruto still not used to this much weight collapsed. 'Man am I really this weak?' he thought to himself. Not able to move due to the burning in his muscle naruto ask "Hey Kura-chan, how do I lower the gravity put on me. I can't even move...".

" **Nonsense, You see kit the seal will gradually increase or decrease the amount of force you bear automatically. It is set to increase when you start getting comfortable with your current weight. If you aren't able to move at this weight that means you're not trying hard enough. Maybe your conviction isn't strong enough."** Kurama mentally smiled. **'What he doesn't know is that it is actually 5 times his weight instead of 2'**.

"This-arggggggg issssssss nooooooo prroooobbbblleemmmm" naruto said struggling to get up.

' **I got to admit, the kid is a hard worker'** Kurama smiled. **"Alright let's go!"**

 _3 Year Later..._

When Naruto woke up he felt giddy all day. 'Today is the first day at the academy' Naruto thought getting up to follow his usual routine. At this point the gravity that naruto was dealing with was enough to make a crater just from standing. Lucky for him Kurama applied a seal that made anything and anyone who held feel his real weight. At this point the gravity had to be at least 50X to make Naruto feel weighed down. Naruto now 3 years older had grown to an astounding 4'11! Changing his diet provided him the nutrients to grow taller and more meaty. Before you could see his bone but now he has an 8 pack going into a 10 pack with almost all his baby fat gone from his extensive training. That orange monstrosity that he use to wear is now gone. In its place naruto now wore chunin grade black pants with a dark orange coat which could change to black due to some seals with a white uzumaki spiral on the back. Below Naruto had a skin tight plated with steel and various seals that he learned to protect himself. He wore black combat grade sandals littered with a complex system of seals that helped Naruto with his mobility. On his thighs were pouches filled with kunais and shurikens, right above them on his belt were slots that can hold scrolls and other items he might need to carry. Lastly he wore jonin leveled fingerless gloves with custom layout of medal that allowed for better hand movement for his sword. While scarcer than other glove the metal on the gloves were basically indestructible. Nervous but happy Naruto started walking to the academy confidently holding his head up for everyone to see. To his surprise no one was glaring at him like they usually did wondering what happened he asked Kurama.

"Hey Kura what happened? Why is no one glaring at me?" Naruto asked confused as he passed by the villagers without everyone glaring at him. For the past three years Naruto was trained in the namikaze estate behind the heads of the hokage's a few miles into the forest. He had a blood clone pretend to live his life for the past three years in the village. The only times he would be in the village was when he went to see the sandaime or when he was desperate for some ramen. Over time he gained control over his ramen obsession and stopped eating it wholly.

Kurama replied **"They probably just can't recognize you kit. I mean you did grow a bit but you're still a little shit compare to me" the fox snickered**.

'Well at least I don't look like an oversized fur ball with a stick up my ass' naruto replied jokingly. Over the years both of the grew close, to the point that they felt like brothers. Kurama was still a pain in the ass but he became more friendly. Everyone once in a while things between them would get heated then they would make up.

Still stuck in deep thought naruto almost walked into a pole. **"Kit pay attention to where you're going"** the fox said angrily. Although he could heal Naruto up from almost any type of injury he didn't like when the boy got hurt for stupid reasons. **"Kit here is the updated training regime for the weekend, take a look"** Kurama said. Naruto looked it over:

 **Weekend Regimen:**

 **6:00 - Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast**

 **7:00 - Advanced conditioning/Chakra control 100 laps around village only on the wall(No Stopping, beat record of 30:34)**

 **Advanced physical training:**

 **-2000 pushups**

 **-2000 situps**

 **-2000 squats**

 **Repeat until 8:15 then take a 15 minute break (try to interval them 3 times. 6000 each)**

 **8:30 - Complex Fuinjutsu studies(Hiraishin + stronger understanding of seal theory. Ongoing project - seal versatility and accessibility)**

 **11:00 - Advanced Taijutsu training(Demon's claw style + mix of any style he studied from(this includes the hyuga's gentle fist, might gai's strong fist style and small amounts of other taijutsu styles)**

 **12:00 - Lunch(Ramen)**

 **13:00 - Advanced element manipulation(Adding different elements to the rasengan, Other powerful techniques)**

 **14:00 - Free time(Usually spent on seals or extra physical work)**

 **17:00 - Advanced kenjutsu(hiten mitsurugi style + Uzumaki demonic blade style)**

 **18:00 - meditation(controlling/tapping into Kurama's chakra)**

 **20:00 - Dinner**

 **21:00 - whatever you want**

 **23:00 - Sleep**

Scratching the back of his head while yawning naruto said 'Seems legit Kura, thanks furball'

" **You are the most annoying human I have ever met..."** Kurama said with his left eye twitching periodically.

'Come on, don't be like that' Naruto said coming up on the academy. 'After the exam you can pick what we eat ok?' naruto said sounding kind of apologetic but still really amused.

" **Alright deal, now it's time to show the world what you got ok kit?"** Kurama said seriously making Naruto tense.

"You can count on me!" Naruto said hurrying up so he wouldn't be late. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a huge mob of girls all huddling around one row. 'Hm must be fangirls, I don't like fangirls' naruto thought annoyed at the thought of fangirls.

" **Agreed"** Kurama said annoyed at the screeching noise of premature girls screaming. Scanning the rest of the room Naruto remembered many of the faces scattered throughout the room from his childhood. Walking through the door everyone stopped and looked at Naruto everyone shocked shitless just from looking at the boy. The mob of fangirls that were circling sasuke soon started to eye rape the new piece of jewelry that walked through the door.

"Oh my god does he had an 6 pack" he heard one girl say from the mob

"Holy crap I think your right! Look at his arms they are so well toned!" another from the mob said. Not paying them any attention Naruto walked to the furthest row from the mob and sat next to a girl he remembered from a while back.

Settled down he turned to the white eyed girl and smiled "Hello Hinata-chan it's nice to see you again".

"H-Hello N-n-naruto-k-kun h-how a-ar-re y-you d-doi-ng-t-tod-day?" she said stuttering poking her fingers together putting her head down not facing Naruto. She was blushing as red as a tomatoe

Curious as to why she acted like this Naruto put his face closer towards Hinata which resulted in her fainting. "EHHHHH!? HINATA WHATS WRONG?" Naruto yelled holding her up from falling out of her chair.

"Pft she's just acting so she can touch him" one girl from the mob said.

"Yeah that's not fair! I haven't even touch him yet and I won the holy lottery drawings today!" another said with some pride in her voice

'Kura what the fuck are they talking about?' Naruto asked wondering what this holy lottery thing was.

" **Why are you asking me Kit? I know less about woman from this generation that you do about respect"** Kurama replied.

'Whatever I need to take her to the nurse's room' Soon after he picked Hinata up bridal style to carry her to the infirmary the could detect a small amount of KI coming from the mob behind him. 'What is wrong with them?' Naruto sighed. After dropping her off the nurse told him to get out because demons weren't allowed in her room. 'There we go that's what I missed' naruto said faking a smile on his face.

" **Whatever kit get back to class, you don't want to make a bad reputation for yourself"** the fox recommended

"Yeah yeah i'm going" naruto said running back to class

Out of no where a cloud poofed out of nowhere in the middle of the room showing two men. "Hello class my name is Iruka Umino I am the head teacher of this class. This is my assistant teacher Mizuki, for the next four years we will be studying and growing together, I hope we have a great time!

'Pft the guy seems like a virgin' naruto scoffed

" **Wait but your a virgin as well you idiot?"** Kurama said with a what the fuck is wrong with you look.

'Shut up...' Naruto said in a depressed mood. Suddenly he heard something that caught his ears from the real world

"Since this is our first day meeting I want to see how good you guys are. Have any of you worked with your clan and want to show me in front of the class?" Iruka asked. Two hands went up, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki right? Sasuke-kun please come to the front". 'The last uchiha huh? I wonder what he is going to show us' Iruka thought.

Finally when Sasuke got to the front of the class with his hands still in his pocket he spoke. "Iruka-sensei the jutsu I am about to do needs space, can we go outside?" glaring at his sensei before turning forward the class with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool!" a girl behind Naruto said

"GO SASUKE!" one next to him screamed. The girl had long pink hair with green colored eyes. Her skin fair and he build bony, it reminded himself of what he use to look like when he had nothing to eat.

'God that is annoying, Kura is there a seal to make me go deaf for the next few minutes?' he said clenching his ears.

" **Sorry kit but you're just gonna have to deal with it"** Kurama said covering his own two ears

10 minutes later with everyone gathered outside Iruka spoke. " Whenever you're ready do what you're going to do. If you want you can give a brief description to the class about it, nothing like a clan secret or anything just something everyone is going to learn".

Tiger - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger, after running through those signs a good sized fireball spewed out of flying towards a few trees charring it.

Iruka was surprised the uchiha was only 8 but could already use the uchiha's signature move. Through the fangirls in the background iruka said "good job sasuke that was good!". Walking back Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes looking at him thinking he was superior to Naruto.

'Fuck that, Kura i'm gonna show him real power" Naruto said smiling evily.

" **Sure teach that cocky bastard a lesson"** Kurama mirrored Naruto's smile. 'I think i rubbed off on him too much hehe'.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki step up and show us what you wanted to show us" Iruka said still thinking about the uchihas limit. As Naruto started walking he looked back a Sasuke who still had that smirk on his face of superiority.

Before he went any further he turned to Sasuke and said "Ha that puny thing you did was a fire jutsu?" Naruto laughed "Sorry it's just seeing weak jutsu's like that are really pathetic" Naruto said whipping his fake tears from laughing

Sasuke's facial expression was furious "You're all talk no one can beat me, I am an uchiha elite who will never lose". After saying that he put his hands in his pockets brang his facial expressions back to an indifferent state and kept that look of superiority on his face. "Bring it weakling" that's when Naruto snapped.

Naruto turned around walked a few feet infront of him and told everyone before "You might want to step back or grab a hold of something" he said smiling towards everyone behind him. Everyone complied except for the two sensei's and Sasuke.

'Bluff all you want weakling, you can beat me' Sasuke thought smiling like he won already.

Out of no where two clones popped to either side of Naruto "you know what to do" was all Naruto said with his palm facing up.

 **"Oi I know you're pissed but do you got to go that far already? I know it's not your most lethal technique but even at minimal power it could destroy three building blocks..."** Kurama said worried about his friend.

'It's ok I know what i'm doing' Naruto said smiling

'What is he doing?' Sasuke thought as it seemed one clone was holding his hand a barricade from the right while the other was pushing air towards the originals palm. Soon a ball of ball of blue energy was formed and then it transformed into a shuriken.

[Wind Release; RasenShuriken]

Everyone stood there silent they knew what ever jutsu that was it was powerful. 'Holy! How does a academy student know such a jutsu? I've never seen it before' Iruka thought. Just when he thought it couldn't be anymore surprising Naruto through it at the same place sasuke sent his fire ball. Right when it hit the tree everything went white. Shockwaves and fissure through the ground into the bones of everyone around.

'WHO IS THIS GUY' Sasuke yelled in his mind scared and in denial. 'That was a lucky shot'. When the explosion slowed down and stopped kicking up dirt all the mouths in the vicinity fell to the ground. Sasuke's jutsu scorched the trees but this jutsu destroyed acres of land 50 feet deep.

Smirking Naruto said playfully "So how'd I do sensei?". On the inside he was laughing his ass off due to the fact that a mere academy student just used an at least S ranked ninjutsu which required high jonin leveled chakra control and chakra reserves. Seconds later Iruka and Mizuki passed out leaving all the other kids paralyzed. With this Naruto stretched his arms in the air walking towards the rest of the group and stopped right in front of Sasuke. "The next time you think you're supe **rior to anyone think of this occasion!"** Naruto growled at him sending the most menacing KI towards him. Sasuke fell and Naruto just smiled. "Well our sensei's are out cold so I guess we can go home now" with this he Shunshin away leaving everyone speechless.

" **Good job Naruto the look on his face when we mixed our voices together was priceless!"** Kurama said smirking.

"Thanks Kura now time to train!" Naruto said heading towards a training ground

 _Hokage's office..._

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in" the Sandaime said after hearing the knocks. Right then the civilian council members all marched into his office. "What do you want Haruno-san?" the sandaime said without a least bit of interest in his voice

"Hokage-sama I have come to ask for the arrest of an individual who mentally scarred his whole class today and destroyed half the forest behind the academy" the blond haired woman said.

"Oh and what is the name of this mysteriously strong academy student who you claim did all this?" the sandaime said. 'This is going to be good. No academy student could do such a thing so this is pointless'.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the older woman said with conviction in her head. 'The demon will pay!'

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap, this time it took about an hour to write but once I started I couldn't stop, what is going to happen to naruto now? Also send me things you want to see this story develop into like some kind of pairing or something like that I dont know just send suggestions.

Cya


End file.
